


Re:Zero - Currently, living with my queen?

by StorianWrite



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorianWrite/pseuds/StorianWrite
Summary: I don't know why, but I became fine with it. At times I wasn't, I hated it but now it's fine. I don't know what the future holds for me in this world, but we shall see if this might have been a blessing instead of a curse. (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "I don't own anything."
> 
> Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu and all other products related to this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.
> 
> Please support the official release.

Chapter 1 - Why?

A/N: This is my first time writing a story and I don't know if this will be something I will continue doing, but I would like your input. Doesn't matter if you hate my writing style, the plot or the reactions from the characters, write a review. I'm going to read everything and try to keep the story close to canon, but some things might be different. Enjoy this little piece.

Royal palace's courtyard garden, Lugnica, 1 BA (Before Arrival Natsuki Subaru)

It was a beautiful day. Sun was shining, the birds were singing and a cool breeze that was comfortable made everything fall in place. The royal gardens are a sight to behold, different variants of flowers and trees spanning the whole area that together give a peaceful feeling to those that stay in the garden.

How many relationships have started in such a place where things just seem perfect? Families that have experienced enjoyable moments in this place, although the garden is only to see for the noble lines that serve the royal family. The lower class would sadly never be allowed to catch a glimpse of the wonders of this place. In the future, this will still be a place where love will conquer everythin...

"I love you..." The blond-haired young man said towards the beautiful green-haired girl.

"Fourier? Fourier!" The girl shouted in disbelief and sadness while looking at the silent young man laying in her arms.

The girl couldn't comprehend what just happened and did the only thing anybody could do in her situation she cried. Time went by and in a blink of an eye, the sun was already barely noticeable.

A bit later the girl heard footsteps walking towards her.

"Crusch-sama, you have to let him go." Said a frail sounding voice from behind her.

The girl while crying forgot the time and kept holding the deceased body. The knightly beast human helped her remembering the situation and she decided to let go of the body. Both looked at each other and saw the sadness that both experienced. They lost their only prince, their friend, but things weren't as quiet as they would have liked it to be.

FLASH!

Out of nowhere, there was a blinding light coming from right in front of them. Immediately on alert both of them jumped from the bench and stood anxiety waiting for the light to subdue. This was the royal palace of Lugnica, even though there might not be any knight stationed in the garden that doesn't mean that the whole proximity wasn't heavily guarded by knights. But because of the order of the prince, the knights were not allowed inside the garden and were oblivious to the current situation.

"Crusch-sama stand back!"

"Felix be careful"

The light settled and they saw a weirdly dressed man laying on the ground. They were stunned, what kind of assassination attempt is this? They both were not naive enough to think that anybody capable of entering the royal garden was someone who came with good intentions. Especially after the death of their beloved friend and sole survivor of the Luginca bloodline.

"I will deal with him, Crusch-sama. Why don't you bring Fournier-sama somewhere else?"

The knight walked towards the man and put him under constraints with his magic. The girl walked towards the blond-haired man and soon after the knights were called and told that their prince had died and that there was an intruder in the garden.

...

Tokyo, Japan, 2020

"Hey! Are you done with your lecture?" Said the bulky man towards his roommate.

"No, I still have to listen 30 minutes to this guest lecture which is always boring." Said the good-looking young man back.

"Alright, alright. But hurry up we have to go and get the tickets to the festival."

Sometimes I really wonder if he is just acting oblivious or doesn't really care. Going to a festival in the middle of a COVID pandemic seems like the smart thing to do, not. Then again, I really would like to do anything else than this shit.

"Sure~"

"But talking about those tickets, don't we have to wait in line? With that many people lumping together, the police might tell us all to leave the store."

"Ah, don't be such a bitch. Let's just try to get those tickets and if we get sent away, we will try something else, alright?"

I heard that many local artists are going to perform, not that they are really popular but in times like this, no real celebrity would risk it. The thing that I don't get is why those artists are using western names? Lil Jap, FourTwenty, and GunnerZ are a couple of those names they use to get more popular, I guess? At least it's better than that guy calling himself Truck-San, the guy is too into the Isekei genre, weebs first class.

Getting closer to the train station the bulky man said towards his friend. "Hey, are you still reading that new manga series about that guy trying to get a harem?"

"Not anymore, I'm currently reading some novels" Replied the youth back.

"Whatever the same shit, but why would you continue reading it if there is nothing original going on? Like for real, it's all becoming the same. Nobody is writing anything interesting anymore and all those that try are just creating their own wish-fulfillment story."

"Sometimes that garbage is just something you need at the time. I can definitely say that I read more trash than good, but I still like looking for those hidden diamonds and those trash pieces can be entertaining at times."

"True, true but I'm losing interest in most stories that I liked in the past. What do you think, will you ever lose interest in reading novels and manga?" Asked the bulky man towards his friend.

"Most likely, but at the moment I'm enjoying it so I'm not really putting any thoughts into it." Replied the young man back.

"Let's stop talking about this, girls would most likely not even show interest in us if we keep on rambling like a couple of nerds."

I wonder when my interest in reading will fade away. Sometimes I wonder what could have been if my sister never told me about anime and my younger brother wasn't bothering me with screaming KAAMEEHAAMEEHAAA all the damm time. Those were some good times, should visit them again soon.

"Yuji, so what happened with your ex? You don't talk about it, but you guys broke up, right?"

Sigh~

"It just... it didn't work out, you know? She wanted different things and both of us weren't really communicating, which meant that things weren't getting better. In the end, we decided to break up and that's fine. Wouldn't call us friends anymore, because there still is that lingering feeling when we are together." Replied the black-haired man while looking towards the sky.

"Man, you will get better! A handsome guy like you with a wingman like me wouldn't have any trouble picking up a lady!"

"Hahaha, thanks. The thing is with you being my wingman all the girls will look towards you and ignore me." Said the black-haired in a jokingly way towards his friend.

"Don't worry! I and my muscles will be able to convince everyone!" Said the bulky man while flexing his muscle in public.

While the two friends while walking towards the crossroad there came a truck at high speed towards a little girl that was crossing the street. In a moment of bravery, the bulky man rushed towards the little girl and came in time to push her and himself out of the truck's way.

"Eiyuu! Are you alright!" His friend rushed towards his side and looked at him in shock.

"Yea, kid are you alright too?" The little girl in his arms trembled and was crying.

"Arigatou"

...

Unknown, Unknown, 2020 (?)

What happened? I remember Eiyuu saving that little girl and her thanking him but... nothing else. Where the fuck am I, in the hospital? Why can't I see anything?!

Yuji tried to move his arms but noticed that he couldn't move his body. His arms, his legs, and even his head weren't moving in the slightest. The only thing he knew was that he was laying on the ground alone in a new place.

Did I get drugged?

While panicking he heard a loud sound coming from behind him. Step by step it came closer and finally, Yuji saw something else than darkness.

"Who send you, assassin?" Said the hatred inducing voice from beyond his cell.

What is going on? Why is there a cat talking to me?

Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I became fine with it. At times I wasn't, I hated it but now it's fine. I don't know what the future holds for me in this world, but we shall see if this might have been a blessing instead of a curse. (OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: "I don't own anything."  
> Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu and all other products related to this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.  
> Please support the official release.
> 
> FF/net: StorianWrite

Chapter 2 – Excuse me?

A/N: I don't know how I feel about the first chapter. It felt a bit anti-climactic, but not really the worst thing that can happen. Next, I had a problem with how slow it is for me to write something, really need to step up the pace. This will be a bit different; I will try to write more in less time and see how the chapter goes. Thanks for reading and again a review is always appreciated.

Royal Dungeons, Lugnica, 1 BA

"Who send you, assassin?"

I'm going crazy, why is this cat person talking to me? Is this a game show or something? I know that some shows really go too far sometimes, but this shit is next level. Drugging me and putting me in this cell(?), while having a cosplay cat person talk to me... it's too much!?

"I will say it again, WHO SEND YOU?!" Growled the cat person, who on further notice was cosplaying as a knight, right?

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" I said with an expression of disbelief upon checking the person in front of me.

That really is some good cosplay, those cat ears look so realistic. If you were to touch them would they feel as fluffy as they look?

SLAP!

My thoughts got abrupted after taking a hard slap from the now even more angry-looking cat person. "Listen closely, nyan~" said the cat person with a voice as cold as ice.

Nyan?

"What are you talking about, where even am I, and why the fuck were you hitting me?!" I said while becoming agitated. Being put through this already testing my patience, but getting slapped like this, who the hell do you think you are, my parents!?

% *!

Did.. I just get punched?

It took Yuji a while before he could look at this assaulter and he didn't like what he saw. Because while he was trying to process what happened with him the cat person in front of him did something that defied nature. The cat person now looking furious had a ball of water in his hand and we are not talking about a water balloon in his hand but real water floating above his hand like he was controlling it.

Yuji looked at this spectacle and his earlier fear of being kept somewhere against his will became worse after seeing something that should have been impossible, from this cat person.

Magic? This is going too far for a show and looks more like a real kidnapping, but even for a kidnapping, this is just wrong. Is this some elaborate kidnapping, where they try to hurt people while making them believe that it is magic... or is it real magic, with a real cat person?

"I will tell you once more and you better think carefully about what you will say, nyan~"

"Who send you and why did you intrude in the royal gardens while Crusch-sama was together with Prince Fourier"

Royal gardens, Crusch-sama, Prince Fourier, and a talking cat? You got to be kidding me... is this Re fucking Zero?! Oh my god, I'm becoming nauseous. Did I just get Isekei'd, but I didn't die? Not that it matters, because there is a high fucking chance I will die here soon if not now.

"Please, listen to me!" I said while looking in despair towards Felix(?).

"I'm not an assassin, I don't know why or how I even came here! You have to believe me... please!" I said while my mind was trying to figure things out.

They will let me rot in this cell or torture me for information that I supposedly should have because I'm an assassin? I must do something, I'm not some kind of anime protagonist that is capable of handling pain. Especially if I'm correct and this is the Re: Zero world, where sociopaths have magic to create whatever they want. I get scared reading about torture tactics in the Middle Ages. In a world like this, I suppose it can only be worse...

"I guess I have to 'persuade' you to talk, nya?" Felix said while slowly putting his hand that was keeping the water ball in place towards Yuji.

"Oi, Oi! Felix, please! I really am not an assassin and I'm very valuable!" I said trying to put more importance on my well being, even though there is a high chance that my plight will get ignored.

"Please, let me prove I'm not having any bad intentions. Crusch-san can tell lies! She can immediately spot if I'm telling a lie or if I'm telling the truth!"

This is my only chanc...

"Trying to get closer to Crusch-sama, huh? Nice try assassin!" Felix said while Yuji's last thing he saw was the face of a person whose anger had reached a maximum.

Fuck me.

Karsten Mansion, Lugnica

A girl wearing a military uniform was gazing outside her window thinking about the whole situation. The 4th Prince of Lugnica died and shortly after a notice was put towards the noble families first and after the normal population that the king had died due to an incurable illness. The same illness that took Fourier lives and before all the lives of those of royal descend.

The girl was frustrated with the actions of the royal court by how cavalier the court had treated this national tragedy. Almost forgetting about those tragic deaths and only thinking about the contract with the Divine Dragon that existed between Volcanica and the royal family. Even worse the Dragon Insignia, as well as the prophecy regarding the future of the kingdom, was revealed. She was discovered as the first of the five potential candidates deemed worthy to lead the kingdom of Lugnica.

Fourier, I promise I will create a better Lugnica!

While thinking there came a knocking sound from the door and she realised that her knight had finally returned after a couple of days.

"Come in."

"Crusch-sama, I'm sorry I couldn't stand by your side after all you went through." The knight said while thinking about the situations she had experienced while he was away. While being stationed in the royal palace he heard bits about what happened with Crusch and the royal court. He felt like he failed her and his confidence in asking her of becoming her personal knight bit by bit faded away.

"Felix, it's alright. I'm happy you came back." She said with a smile while looking towards her friend.

"And? Did you obtain information about the intruder?" She frowned while thinking back and how it was possible for someone from out of nowhere could intrude in the royal gardens while being heavily guarded by multiple knights.

"He denied everything, nyan~. He said that he didn't know anything about intruding in the royal gardens and he seemed to not even have a clue about his whereabouts. But he weirdly did know my and Crusch-sama's name and even said to let Crusch-sama check if he was lying or not."

"Mhm, so he knew of my Divine Protection of Wind and he knew your name, but still said that he didn't know anything? Felix, what did you think about him?" She said while looking straight towards the knight.

"He is weak, Crusch-sama. He didn't show any trace of mana and when I showed my magic, I saw fear and nothing else on his face." Said the knight respectfully towards his future queen.

"Did he say anything else?" Said the green-haired girl while looking outside the window again.

"He also said that he was valuable..." The knight said with a face that showed his distrust.

"Valuable?"

While pondering the girl finally made her decision and replied to the knight "Felix, I wish for you to bring him here so that I can talk to him."

"Crusch-sama! You shouldn't bother with people like them, they only say things to get closer to you! It's dangerous!" Said the worried-looking cat person.

"Felix, I will be careful. But to get more information, it seems like I have to at least talk to him." Said the girl with conviction. The knight looked like he wanted to say something in return, but decided against it.

"Haai, Crusch-sama, I will get him from the royal dungeons nyan~" Said the knight while walking out of the door, but before he could pass through the door, he heard her speak again.

"Felix, now that I'm going for the throne, I need a trustworthy knight right beside me. I need to be strong if I want to make my wish, of making Lugnica better, true. Would you become that knight for me?" The queen candidate said in a charismatic voice towards the cat knight Felix.

Felix looked at his future queen in disbelief and soon after replied with a beaming smile "It would be my honour, Crusch-sama!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> "I don't own anything."
> 
> Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu and all other products related to this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.
> 
> Please support the official release.

Chapter 3 – I'm valuable!

A/N: I liked writing the second chapter more than the first. Wouldn't say that the second chapter is better, but I just put less stress on myself and just went with the flow. So, on the topic of this story, a divine protection yes or no? At the end of the chapter, you should have a better understanding of the direction of the plot and notice that Yuji is not a fighter. That doesn't mean that he is not going to get into a couple of fights, but in no way should you expect an above average guy to know how to fight those strong characters. So, I would like your input on what kind of divine protection would a future member of the Crusch Camp need in the world of Re:Zero. Thank you for listening and as always reviews are appreciated.

Royal Dungeons, Lugnica

Ugh!

Am I dead? It doesn't seem like I have lost a limb and further than having a headache it seems like I'm fine...

"Thank god, Felix went easy on me. Really dodged a bullet there." I said to myself to calm myself down.

I don't quite remember if Felix was the one hurting Subaru when he was possessed by Petelgeuse, but that doesn't lessen the fact that he could've killed him without a sword. Water magic might be something related to healing but killing or hurting another being is just another branch of it.

While looking in his cell, Yuji noticed some bread and a cup of water being placed in front of the closed door. "I should be fine eating that, if they wished to hurt me, they could have done so many other things" I again said towards nobody in particular, with the only intent of keeping my shit together.

While eating Yuji tried to search his clothes for something that could be helpful now or in the future. He noticed that he had his keys and phone with him. The keys were useless, but the newly bought Nukia Pro 5 might be useful later.

Subaru while showing his phone towards Old Man Rom thought it was a metia, an object that requires no prior training or magic influx, being powered by its own magic generator to create a similar effect as normal magic.

"Of course, this isn't magic, but who says I couldn't sell it or if possible, try to convince Felix or Crusch..." My thoughts immediately went towards the god-like beings in this world.

How much can I even tell? Did the Witch of Envy summon me? How did Aldebaran even get summoned, was it another witch or something else? Maybe even in the worse case, did the Witch of Vainglory, Pandora, create this? Her [Authority of Vainglory] is capable of many things and this might be one of them.

"I better be careful, but this is not really a situation where I can be too paranoid." I said while thinking about the things that I could say to win at least partial the favour of Crusch for her to let me go.

"Go? Go were, I don't have anywhere to go..."

Time went by, I was trying to keep track of how long I was in this cell without any windows. The only light that came was from a hole above the door. Someone must have done that because last time the whole room was dark.

A small window slides open by the door and as fast as the window opened it closed, but luckily for Yuji it seemed like they didn't want him to starve and gave enough food to at least survive. Yuji ate his food and decided to sleep because of the fatigue that was building up the whole time. Sleeping on the small blanket that was put in the corner was not a comfortable experience, but then again, the physical discomfort wasn't in the slightest on par with the mental stress that Yuji is going through.

"Wake up, nyan!"

Splash!

"Hey! You don't have to drown me!" I looked around me and tried to get the water out of my mouth that almost suffocated me.

"Don't be such a cry-baby! Crusch-sama was kind enough to allow mercy and talk to you."

At least my plead did work out, wouldn't want to imagine what could have happened if it were someone else that held me prisoner. Would you imagine if I were to be teleported next to Priscilla, I would be beheaded or if I'm lucky she would leave me alone in this fucked up world with nothing on my name, except my phone...

"Thank you" I tried to smile and show my good side, but now I wasn't really capable of showing anything other than mild displeasure.

He put me out of the cell, and I was blinded by the light that fell upon me. The dungeon(?) looked like your typical medieval underground holding place, but the thing that shocked me where the other prisoners being kept her. A lot of Demi-humans with different appearances looking terrible.

"I guess every world would have to deal with a form of racism..." I mumbled softly while letting Felix guide me towards the exist.

"Did you say something, nyan~?" Felix asked with an annoyed voice.

"Did something major happen recently?" I carefully asked the knight.

It's better to find more information about the current timeline. Felix had it about Prince Fourier, that must mean that he is still alive so that means that I arrived before Subaru.

"Huff, you have some gal to ask that, assassin. After you interrupted the last conversation between Crusch-sama and Prince Fourier, the King died."

The King died, but didn't Fourier die first and then the king shortly after?

"Now with the death of the royal family, things are becoming chaotic." The knight softly mumbled.

In panic, I looked around me and nothing of resemblance was noticed, but this looked like a wealthy place. You might even say royalty looking.

Did I interrupt the last moment between Crusch and Fourier before he passed away? So many questions yet so few answers.

"Get in the carriage, we are going towards the Karsten Mansion, nyan~" He said with his cat ears wiggling, because of the reunion with Crusch.

"I'm Yuji, nice to meet you." I tried to be civil, because that might be the only way I can survive in this world and becoming friends with a healer always sounds like a good deal.

No reply...

While trying to forget his pathetic attempt to create a resemblance of a friendship he noticed the Earth Dragon in front of the carriage. They possess the Divine Protection of Wind Evasion, which enables the Earth Dragon to be unaffected by the wind and not encounter any wind resistance while running, this includes the carriage that is being pulled.

Divine protection? Would I possibly possess one, because both Al and Subaru have obtained some powers? Then again, they most likely have an Authority and most likely it was a Witch who gave Al his 'Re:Set' ability. My only guess would be to ask Reinhard, but even then, what if I have something related to the Witches, wouldn't want people to know that. Even though Reinhard might be one of the nicest characters, he is still a knight who is fully loyal to the Kingdom of Lugnica.

While the carriage was going forward and Felix was still ignoring Yuji, he had enough time to think about what his existence meant in this world and why he even got summoned here. Subaru the main protagonist should have been enough to help this world and now he also was sent here without any sign. Was he supposed to help Subaru, if he even will get summoned this time, or do something entirely different-

A big mansion came in sight with majestic walls around the whole place. Guards were patrolling on the wall and in front of the gate to deter anyone with dubious intentions. The thing that shocked Yuji the most was the enormity of this place.

It looks as big as the White House, maybe even bigger.

Felix and Yuji walked towards the gate and were let through with minimal trouble. Servants were seen working everywhere, there were so many things that need service and the wealthy House of Karsten has enough money to pay to fix even the smallest of problems. After a couple of minutes of walking both Felix and Yuji stood in front of a door, Felix looking happier than he had been the whole ride and Yuji looking very nervous.

Knock knock!

"Come in"

"Crusch-sama!" Felix was once again holding a beaming smile on his face while looking at his mistress.

"Welcome back Felix, and you too welcome to the Karsten Mansion." Said Crusch towards Yuji in a respectful tone.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Crusch-san." I replied.

"Now, sit down and tell me how you got inside the royal gardens." She said with a frown on her face.

She is a real beauty, isn't she…?

"I don't know how I got there, Crusch-san." I immediately reacted with my answer, because of her Divine Protection it would be better to show her that I'm not a threat. Or at least that I'm not some kind of assassin with bad intentions.

"So, you say that you don't have any recollection of how you came in the royal gardens? Then where are you from precisely?" Crusch said after her Divine Protection didn't detect a lie from Yuji.

I need to give enough information, but not too much where I could change too many things to fast.

"I'm from Japan, a place beyond The Great Waterfalls." My statement shocked both Crusch and Felix. There have been mentions about people coming from beyond, but most of them were false, and nothing was ever verified.

"Stop lying, assassin!" Shouted Felix after hearing Yuji's statement.

"Felix calm down, he wasn't lying, or he believes what he is saying is the truth," Crusch said in a calm voice towards her knight.

"I believe we started this conversation wrongly, I'm Crusch Karsten and I'm a one of the qualified candidates to become the forty-second monarch of the Kingdom of Lugnica."

"I'm Yuji, nice to meet you Crusch-san."

I'm not going to give my full name…

"Now Yuji-san, you gave me a lot to think about and I will allow you to stay here for a bit. But I have one last question, you told my knight that you were valuable to me, how so?" Her staring at my eyes made me feel nervous because I realised that this was an important moment. How much to tell and what to hide, without lying to someone who can spot lies.

"I can be of value… because I can help with paperwork and give advice in certain situations, because of my knowledge from my world." Both she and Felix looked unconvinced.

"I also have the ability to sometimes know what is going to happen in the future." Both participants looked very carefully towards the weirdly clothed guy from a different world. Crusch once again didn't detect a lie.

"Yuji-san I have a lot to think about. I will allow you to stay here and will talk to you another day, hopefully this place will accommodate you enough." She while clearly thinking about the conversation she just experienced.

"Felix can you bring Yuji-san towards one of the guest rooms."

"Nyan! Will do, Crusch-sama." The knight replied towards the green-haired beauty whose life was going to drastically change. Not only because of her path towards the Kingdom of Lugnica, but also because of the appearance of Yuji who brought knowledge from another world with him and supposedly had the ability to know things about the future.

"Thank you, Crusch-san." I replied respectfully and a lot of pressure went off my shoulders.

Now that I made the first impression, I also need to show that I'm capable of helping or else I would be in this world without any support. I can't even fucking read…

A/N+: I didn't want Crusch to know everything about Yuji, but I needed him to be more valuable towards her than just being an "otherworlder" who may or may not have helpful knowledge. But I also didn't want Yuji to say something like "Yo, your life is a story in my world" and he also wasn't able to lie. That is why he said, "I also have the ability to sometimes know what is going to happen in the future", which can be interpreted in many ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> "I don't own anything."
> 
> Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu and all other products related to this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.
> 
> Please support the official release.

Chapter 4 – Learning

A/N: This chapter will be a bit slower, I need to set up the story first before I can really play around with the important events. Arc I: The Summoning, will be finished around 5~10 more chapters, canon will start from that moment. The goal in that time is to assimilate Yuji in the Crusch Camp so that he is capable of interfering in the main story if he wishes. Before that, the story will involve the MC with the different characters and problems that come along the way. Thank you for reading and as always reviews are appreciated.

Karsten Mansion, Lugnica

"It is LUG-NI-CA, nyan~" Felix looked at me with a mischievous smile and continued, "You can't even read children's books, how will you even help Crusch-sama."

"What can I do about it that you guys have such a complicated language!" Says the guy who speaks, Japanese, one of the hardest languages to learn.

"Don't complain, more learning!" Felix was having a blast watching Yuji struggling to read books that even a four-year-old child can read in his sleep.

This cat is becoming far too interested in seeing me struggle. Isn't a knight supposed to be honourable or kind... who am I kidding this is Re:Zero. All the knights that showed up in the story had their own problems. Felix the transgender, or whatever, Julius the white knight, but secretly is not always like that and then we have End Boss Reinhard von Astrea, the main protagonist. The guy is just built differently.

"Why are you the one even teaching me? Don't you have anything better to do than babysitting me?" I asked Felix.

"Nya! Yuji-kun~, don't you like spending time with someone cute like me?" Felix pouted looking at me.

"But now that you asked, Crusch-sama thought it was the best for me to be the one to start your training and assess your capabilities, before sending you towards someone else."

Hmm? I wonder what they have in store for me, It is a bit naive to think that they will just accept my presence without doing anything for them. Crusch doesn't seem like a person who keeps people that don't do anything by her side.

"Felix, can you teach me about magic?" I finally asked the questions everyone in my situations would ask for.

Who knows, I might have talents in magic... or most likely not.

"Magic, nyan? I guess we can try." Felix said.

"Magic is the ability to alter mana that is passing through a person's gate into a form that can affect reality. There are six elements; Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Yin and Yang. The strength of a magic spell is dependent on the incantation, but some reaaally strong guys can do magic without an incantation."

"Then there are also those that can use Spirits, they can cast magic by using mana from their surroundings with the help of their contracted spirit. Spirits can act as gates for their contracts." Felix explained.

"So, do you think I can utilize magic?" I asked him carefully.

"No, you can't!" Felix said immediately.

"Why, is there something wrong with me?"

I knew it, having magic would have been too good...

"Your mana is almost non-existence."

"No mana? Talk about a letdown." I looked towards the sky and thought about the hardships that were to come. Without power, how would I even survive?

"Don't look so down, nyan! Aren't you valuable in other ways?" He looked at me carefully, most likely thinking about my supposed ability. He continued, "Who knows maybe you can help Crusch-sama with her paperwork, hehe."

I already had to do so much homework for university and now in this world, I have to do the same?! Why couldn't I be in a normal anime harem world!

"Haai, haai, enough of this continue reading your book."

When Yuji's reading session ended it already became night and both were feeling a bit peckish. They decided to go into the Capital for Felix to show Yuji more about this abnormal world.

"Thank you for bringing me here, the food is quite delicious." At least this world has salt thought Yuji.

"No problem, it was fun for me too! Seeing you get into the wrong bathroom was HI~LA~RI~OUS! " Felix laughed out.

"I really need to learn how to read." I mumbled.

Now that I think about it, didn't Subaru also get into a lot of problems when he was summoned? Here I thought, I wouldn't make the same goddam mistake.

"I'm tired, nyan. Let's go back and sleep for tomorrow it's going to be another beautiful day!"

He really likes playing around with me, makes sense. Felix isn't really the type who has many who he can speak with.

"Yea, let's go. I'm at my limit after all we did today." I realised that I was more fatigued than I thought.

"Thanks Felix..."

A couple of days went by and learning was Yuji's main priority. Not only reading but also history, etiquette, geography, and even basic maths was explained. Yuji got multiple teachers who were teaching him after they realised that he was absorbing the knowledge like a sponge, the former student really made use of his past. Maths in this world were nothing in comparison with his former world and geography and history were quite easy to remember for someone who's whole life was about remembering different materials. The hardest thing to learn was etiquette, even though he was very used to eat, in the eyes of this world, like royalty, he didn't know about all the rules that needed to be followed. Eat with this fork and use this smaller spoon when eating dessert.

Luckily for him, his dull routine changed when he was summoned to speak with Crusch about something important.

Knock knock!

"Come in."

"Crusch-san you summoned me, is there something wrong?"

What would I do if she kicked me out?

"Don't worry Yuji-san, I believe we can help each other out. From my understanding of the information that has been given to me, you are a quite capable person. It seems your teachers are really impressed by your learning capabilities. Furthermore, your relationship with Felix also shows a bit of your character, that is why I have decided to ask you what you think about my camp?"

"I do believe your vision is admirable and I'm very grateful for you allowing me to learn. The teachers were very helpful and the people here are all very considerate and kind towards me. I think your camp has the potential of achieving many great things, but... you miss something." I said very carefully towards the end.

"I miss something?"

"You miss a strong follower. Don't get me wrong Felix is a very capable knight, but in the strength department he misses out and you, Crusch-san, might be very strong but having the potential future ruler out in battle every single time might create mixed feelings for the people. "

She knows all of this, and hopefully by saying this you also realise that having another mind at your side is only to your advantage.

"Unexpectedly, what you said is also a part of me summoning you. I wish for you to come with Felix and me to meet someone I wish to invite to my camp."

"If I might ask, who are you talking about?" I said while already knowing the answer.

"Wilhelm van Astrea, or you might know him better as the Sword Devil."

Inviting someone of his caliber to her side is truly a smart thing to do, even though Wilhelm's relationship with his family is troublesome, there is no doubt that the public opinion about him is very high. Just like how Subaru's achievements improved the public opinion of Emilia, the same would happen here but than less drastic. Smart, not only a strong individual but also a hero to admire for the people.

"I understand when will we depart?"

A/N+: You would think that with a vacation you would have more time, but sadly that wasn't the case for me. I would most likely improve my release schedule next week when school begins. Next chapter meeting the Sword Devil himself!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> "I don't own anything."
> 
> Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu and all other products related to this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.
> 
> Please support the official release.

Chapter 5 – The Sword Devil

A/N: Finished Arc 6 and it was one of the better arcs. I would recommend reading it for those that didn't, the lore was quite interesting. I wish all of you a great 2021 and hopefully, this year would be better for y'all!

Karsten Mansion, Lugnica

"Felix do you really need all that stuff?" I asked while looking towards the cat-like human putting everything on the carriage.

'Nyan! This is not for me it's for Crusch-sama, what if she gets cold, or warm, or worse if she gets bored! I need to prepare for everything!"

Talk about being protective of someone. I swear to god if Felix could help Crusch with going to the toilet he would. Can he be considered a pervert? Yes.

"Calm down Felix, with someone like you who could be bored." I said with sarcasm, but the cat knight didn't seem to notice it.

"NYA! I know I'm very loveable!"

That's not what I said...

"Sure you are." I sighed.

"Don't look upset you might not be the most attractive or smart or strong..."

Can you shut up?

"buuuutt I guess that even you should get a very cute girlfriend in the future. Someone as cute as me, right?!" Felix said while being his usual mischievous self.

"Yea, yea sure." I mumbled feeling grossed out by the possibility of falling in love with someone like Felix. Sure, he is cute, but a trap is a trap, and you know what they say about traps. You run as fast as you can, except if you are into it then do whatever.

While I was getting teased by the cat, I thought it was time to say something back "So, when are you going to confess your feelings for Crusch-san?". I said in a teasing voice.

"I – I don't l-like h-her that waayyy!" He blushed.

I continued "So you don't like her? How could you Felix, I expected more from you!". I was laughing hard at the knight taking the teasing seriously.

"NYON! I LIKE HER!" He screamed.

Maybe I should keep down the relationship teasing, this is a different time where dating is not that common. Still seeing him experience the teasing that he has given me the last week, really feels good.

"Oh Felix, who is it that you like?" Came an unexpected voice from right behind us and of course, it was the green-haired beauty who had to hear Felix's desperate scream of affection.

"C-Crusch-sama!" Felix was stuttering in shame and embarrassment.

"Crusch-san, Felix was just confirming his loyalty towards you by saying such bold words." I said with a big smile on my face.

Crusch looked flustered by the meaning of my words and she even blushed a little. She is a person who is known in the Re:Zero story to be something that understands the affection between others but when it is directed towards herself, she is as clueless as a nine-year old child.

"Oh, I guess thank you Ferris." She said while looking at her knight while both looking a little bit embarrassed of the situation.

"Crusch-san if I may ask, where are we going? I read that the Astrea House resides in the Capital City but from my understanding is that Wilhelm-san doesn't reside in the main mansion." Nobles have so many houses in different places. For example, I currently reside in a Karsten Mansion in the Capital City but not in the Karsten Mansion, because the main mansion is further south close by Flugel's tree.

"Correct, Sword Devil Wilhelm-san and the former Sword Saint Theresia lived in a small house just outside of Capital City. They really liked their privacy so not many people know about that, but that is the place where we can find Wilhelm-san." Crusch explained.

She continued "We need to convince him to join me, but that won't be easy. After the death of his wife, not many things were on his mind."

"But you know how to convince him?" I asked her while already knowing the answer.

"I have my methods, but for now let's go. Our journey is not very long but it will still take a couple of hours before we are there."

...

"So, Yuji-san what do you think about Lugnica?" Crusch finally asked.

"It's as expected, I guess. Lot's of people that live in poverty, increased criminality the last couple of months, royalty acting like royalty. You know, what you can expect." I replied carelessly.

"Royalty acting like royalty huh?" Crusch seemed to wonder.

"Ah! Don't worry Crusch-san I wasn't speaking about you!" I got flustered by my own words like a child.

"You better not be! You would make Ferris very angry, NYAN!" Felix interrupted us with his usual personality, but when talking about Crusch he does become more serious.

"Don't worry Felix! You have bad royalty and good ones, Crusch-san belongs the good kind." I tried to explain to them, even though the whole concept of "royalty" never felt right to me. Then again it doesn't matter in which world you reside you have people more powerful than others, and if they wish to be treated like royalty you better treat them like kings.

In this world am I even capable of becoming powerful? Most likely not... I'm thinking about useless things currently my focus should be on surviving. I'm not like Subaru who can die all the time, right?

"Yuji-san I think it's important to get to know each other better." Crusch seemed to have quite a couple questions.

"Nyon! Crusch-sama why would you want to know more about someone like him, when you can talk to me?!" Felix said in his usual cute voice.

"Not now Ferris, we can talk another time." Crusch looked at her knight who seemed like he would cry.

Again, calling Felix by his nickname seems like she became less guarded around me.

"Ha-ha, I guess we can know a bit more about each other. I'm Yuji a 19-year-old student, I think it's better to call me something like a scholar though. I'm interested in psychology and business and my hobbies are football, reading and hanging around with my friends." My words seemed to create confusion in both Crusch's and Felix's faces.

I was being careless again... they most likely didn't even understand half of what I said.

"Excuse, me but what is pshygology?" Crusch asked with Felix asking soon after "What the hell is foodball?"

"Felix it's 'football', it's like a game where you play with a team against another one and try to score a ball in the opponent's goal with the use of your body, except your hands. It's a real fun thing to do with your friends when everyone is fired up to win the game!" I was getting heated just thinking about all the games I played with my team.

Good times.

"NYAN! Yuji-san you should play that with me sometimes, I can even get some teammates! It would be fun, can we?!" Felix was really energetic about the prospect of playing a team-based sport.

I looked towards Crusch and replied, "Psychology like the study to understand the behaviour of others, when I was studying business that was a big part of my classes and I really enjoyed learning more about that."

"It seems like you learned a lot of interesting things, makes me wonder how someone with so much knowledge didn't even know how to read and write in the common language." Crusch once again began wondering about the mystery that is "Yuji".

"Yea... really makes me wonder why I'm here." I mumbled.

After a couple of hours of small banter, a small town came in sight. If one word was to be used to describe this town, that word would be [Peaceful], but that wouldn't be the only word that came into a person's mind. Another would be [Why so many flowers?!] or if you enjoy watching flowers [How beautiful!].

Those are a lot of flowers, wow...

"Isn't it beautiful Crusch-sama!"

"Indeed, Ferris it looks like the person who planted these flowers took good care of them."

For those villagers who looked outside, there was quite a sight to see. A green-haired girl with a small smile on her face and a black-haired young whose eyes showed amused meant towards their fellow passenger. There was no question in the villager's mind about where the amusement came from because right in front of those two a big cat was playing around with himself. For the three who rode on the carriage, this would have been a weird sight but from the villager's perspective, it looked like a couple and their pet enjoying the beautiful flowers.

The passengers had thoughts of their own, [Felix can be such a little kid.], [Crusch-sama is beautiful!] and finally [This is quite fun.]. In quite a time, all passengers felt happy, but just like everything nothing stays the same because right in front of the three there stood a handsome older man. The one and only Sword Devil himself!

...

"Wilhelm-san, my name is Crusch Karsten and I'm one of the candidates to become the Lion King. I came here today to ask you to join my Camp." Crusch said that with her normal convicting when talking about the royal selection.

Wilhelm looked as imposing as ever, but even with that, he looked like a kind old grandpa. A kind old grandpa who can kill people in less than a breath.

"Crusch-sama..."

We were invited inside, and the conversation started, they talked about a lot of things, but the major thing was the mention of the [White Whale], the being that killed Theresia van Astrea the former [Sword Saint] and Wilhelm's late wife.

"If you were to follow me, I would do whatever I can in my power for you to achieve your goal." Crusch stated towards the man, who's family went into shambles after his wife's death.

While still deciding his choice, the voice of a man interrupted their conversation. In normal circumstances, this would be considered disrespectful, but for the man this was something he should do.

Why was I invited if I didn't do anything? It's better to do at least something, instead of keeping my mouth shut and showing nothing of myself.

"Wilhelm-san, your journey towards avenging your wife and all those that the beast ruined their lives is honourable." I first stated my own, and most likely almost everyone's else opinion about this man.

"If you were to join Crusch-san's Camp I have no doubt in my mind that she would do everything for that goal, but she would also do her best to create a future where there wouldn't be other people suffering in the hands of those that have malicious intent. She would be a strong and just leader that this country needs and hopefully you would join her side as her sword for her to be capable of achieving that dream." After my speech there followed a short silence.

Wilhelm was the first one who spoke "If this old man may ask, what is your name?"

I replied immediately "It's Yuji."

He looked towards me and then to Crusch. He stood up from his chair, followed by Crusch, and kneeled on the floor.

"I, Wilhelm van Astrea, would like to offer my service to the future ruler of Lugnica, Crusch-sama!"

"Thank you Wilhelm-san I won't betray your trust in me. I accept your service."

"Now that this succeeded, what's next?" I asked feeling pretty good about my speech.

"Indeed, this went good, I believe that time that we returned home." Crusch seemed pleased with that sentence.

Home? Does she mean the main Karsten Mansion?

"NYAN! Welcome old man Wil, I'm pleased that we have someone strong joining us instead of someone else I know." Felix was starting again.

Prick...

"I'm pleased to meet you knight Felix and you too Yuji-dono."

"Nyoon! Just call me Felix or Ferris whatever you like!" Felix was making the usual ruckus.

"I'm also pleased to make your acquaintance, Wilhelm-san." I replied.

Both the old man and the beauty mumbled under their breath, both full of determination and emotion.

"Thank you." "Thank you."

A/N+: I hate to say it, but I first had expectations to follow the scenario Re:Zero EX Light Novel Volume 4, but my knowledge about that is too much flawed to really follow without mistakes. It will happen with Felix, Julius and Reinhard going, but Yuji will stay behind. I guess that means more time with the "romance" aspect of this story. As always thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> "I don't own anything."
> 
> Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu and all other products related to this series are all owned by Tappei Nagatsuki.
> 
> Please support the official release.

Chapter 6 – CRUUSSCCHHH!

A/N: Another chapter closer to the beginning of canon. I'm really happy with the fact that I have written 10k words, might look like nothing but it showed that at least I did write something. From this point on different types of interactions are happening and a change of plot will happen to our MC. Thank you for reading and as always reviews are appreciated.

Karsten Mansion, South of Flugel's Tree, Lugnica

The journey towards the Karsten Mansion started at dawn and would take quite a time to arrive. Crusch, Felix, Wilhelm and Yuji were together in the same carriage, trying to entertain themselves by doing various activities. Crusch being the good Duchess was trying to read the newly arrived documents about her domain's recent problems. Wilhelm the always ready butler was trying to be aware of the surrounding, but just like Crusch he got interrupted.

"That's a huuuuggee treee... hehehe."

"NYEN! Itssuurree isszz!"

"Almost as big as my..."

#! &!

"Why the hell you are doing that for Felix!"

"Don't saayyss that in front of Crusch-sama!"

Wilhelm amused with the two friend's conversation finally decided to put a stop to them. It wasn't really appropriate to act like this in front of their Lady, and usually this would've never happened but let's say that fate played her part.

And by fate, I mean Felix, who decided to play around once again with Yuji. Trying to get him to eat different types of 'exotic' fruits that would 'make you stronger, nyan'. It didn't go to plan.

...

"Eat it! Eat it!" Felix encouraged Yuji to eat the weirdly shaped berry.

"What!? No, why should I?" Yuji said while stepping back from the dangerous cat.

"Ay why dontcha watch out!" The man behind said too late before Yuji fell on him. Call it fate or whatever, but the 'exotic' berry fell directly in Yuji's mouth, but that wasn't the only thing that happened.

"Yuji?! Did you just eat that?" Felix was looking weirdly. Why might you ask? Because he didn't know the effect of the different types of fruit except that it wasn't fatal... Felix the good friend that he is tried to get closer to 'help', but as karma is a bitch Yuji spit the berry towards Felix.

"COUGH! Cough! NYEEWWW DID YOU JUST SPIT IN MY MOOUUTTHH NYYHYEEEWW!"

Yuji started drunkenly laughing and shortly another laugh followed.

"Hehehe..." "Hihihih..."

This is how both got drunk on a berry. Wilhelm came into the bar and picked his fellow colleagues up and headed back towards their stay. Crusch noticed both her knight and newly acquired member acting weird and luckily before either of them could even say a word towards her Wilhelm got in between them and like a reliable butler that he was explained the situation and put them into the carriage towards the Karsten Mansion.

...

"We arrived, Crusch-sama. Felix and Yuji-dono wake up, it's time to get up."

Wilhelm's voice was gentle and soon after both the cat and Yuji woke up.

"Nyawwnn, what happened?" Felix said while rubbing his eyes. Looking next to him he saw Yuji waking up right next to him. From the looks of it, both were cuddling...

"NYAN! Get off me!" Felix pushed Yuji away from him and even though he might be called one of the weakest knights his unexpected push wasn't soft.

"Ugh! Why are you doing that you cat?!"

What just happened?

"Now, now why don't we calm down. We arrived and we can talk about this later." Wilhelm said in his wise old man voice.

"Old man Wil! Sure..." Felix immediately shut his mouth when he saw Wilhelm's eyes narrowing down.

"Alright, now that the two of you are back to normal it is time to go." Crusch said with a small smile on her face.

"Nyan! Crusch-sama let me help you down!" The always needed cat knight decided to help his Lady in his usual flair.

What just happened? Wasn't I still in the bar?

While it seemed like Felix was ready in no-time, Yuji had a harder time understanding what was going on. But he sadly didn't have the time to get his thoughts together because he already arrived at the main Karsten Mansion. The headquarters of Crusch's Camp and current new stay for both Wilhelm and Yuji.

It sure looks big, how many people are even working here? I know that the Karsten's are one of the most prominent noble family in Lugnica, but there is a difference between reading about it and seeing it.

"Cruuuuusssccchhhh!"

An older man came running out of the front door towards the carriage. The man had a beard, and his hair was combed to the back. There was another that stood out while looking at him, other than him rushing towards Crusch, that were his eyes. Amber eyes just like Crusch's, this man was of course Meckart Karsten the former head of House Karsten.

He hugged his daughter for quite a time but soon realised that they were not alone. But who can blame him, even though he communicated with his daughter these couple of weeks she still lost one of her best friend and potential husband. After the death of Fourier, a lot of things happened and as a father, he tried his best to help his daughter, but the distance kept being a heartache for the man. He lost his wife and in no way in hell would he let his daughter feel alone, even though she is already capable enough to uphold the whole domain of her House. Things changed.

"Father, I'm fine. You can let me go now..." Crusch mumbled, not really knowing how to deal with this situation. On one hand, she really liked the time with her father after all the things that occurred, on the other she felt embarrassed to show this side to her subordinates and father.

"Ah! Sorry, welcome Crusch, Felix!" He said excitedly while looking at them but looking better he also noticed Wilhelm standing just a bit in the back.

"Wilhelm-san?"

"It is good to see you again, Meckart-sama" Wilhelm said while bowing a bit.

Meckert was perplexed. Wilhelm just recently joined the Camp and because the party was heading here, Crusch decided not to report this occurrence towards her father. Birds wouldn't be much faster than just riding there with the carriages.

"And you are?" The man said while looking at me.

"This is Yuji, he has been very helpful." Crusch stated.

Really? I honestly did nothing except learning a lot of things about this world.

"Nice to meet you." He said with an expression that was a bit sour.

"Nice meeting you too, sir." I said respectfully.

"Nyan! Yuji, old man Wil, follow me! I will show you your rooms."

And that was how a short but peaceful time went by where Yuji started getting trained with the sword by Wilhelm, got multiple teachers who further improved his understanding of this world's history and etiquette. Felix kept on pulling pranks and everyone enjoyed that except the one that was subjugated to that torture. Wilhelm most of the time tried to be to himself but both Felix and Yuji didn't allow that, which led to a lot of amusing situations where sometimes one of the guys lost his honour.

"Where you are going, nyan?"

"Crusch called for me after breakfast to talk a little bit about things..."

"You two are spending more time after we arrived in this mansion! Nyan, what is that about!" Felix said getting annoyed that Crusch seemed to spend more time with Yuji than with himself.

"Don't worry nothing bad is going on." I winked at him trying to get under his skin.

"NYOONN THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!"

A man came running into the room and said, "Knight Felix you are being summoned by the Sage Council!". He gave a message towards the knight and immediately got out of the room.

Weird...

"What is it?" I said carefully trying to read Felix's expression.

"I'm asked to go to Vollachia with Reinhard, Julius and some members of the council."

Yuji and Felix decided to walk together towards their Lady and explain the situation. Which led to a heavy discussion between Crusch and her knight.

"Crusch-sama, I don't want to go! I need to stay with you!" Felix pleaded but was convinced after Crusch explained the importance of the summon. Crusch continued talking and looked towards Yuji.

"I need you to go to Capital City. Your skills will be required to talk to a couple of merchant groups about a potential alliance." She explained.

"But..."

"Your teachers have reported to me that your perspective on trading was very 'eccentric but profitable' and currently I don't know who else to ask this from."

The short time together led Crusch to feel sad about the fact that one of the only people, she felt comfortable with speaking, was leaving but duty calls. She tried to convince herself.

"Ah, Crusch-san and here I thought you enjoyed spending time with me." Feeling the atmosphere turning bad I tried to joke a bit, but once again the cultural differences made this statement far too serious.

She is cute when she blushes...

"N-no I do enjoy spending time..." She said with a red face.

"NYAN! Don't make Crusch-sama embarrassed you pervert!"

"Hahaha don't worry Crusch-san. My merits will be far higher than a certain person I know. Different than him I won't make such an embarrassing scene." I said while laughing, the time spend together truly made me feel closer to them.

"Nyan! Who are you talking about, NYA!"

"Hahaha, good luck you two." She said with a smile and that is how Yuji for the first time in this world ended up going somewhere, with little as to no protection. A couple of merchants and guards will follow him and luckily, he learned to protect himself, but this is Re:Zero where death is everywhere.


End file.
